


25

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [26]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Multi, fighting mostly im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa





	25

To Hina, OOO’s new form looked like a reversed TaJaDor: main body suit was deep scarlet red, while armour elements and emblems were all black. The phoenix on his chest was also similarly coloured. Then she shifted her focus on Ankh. He also looked different than when he saw his original combo as OOO power for the first time. There was no sign of jealousy or similar expressions on his face, no, there was only a look of pride and satisfaction, he actually waited to see this.

As for Eiji, he just stood there for a moment eventually spreading a pair of black wings. He knew those weren't made for flying around fast, and that this form required completely different tactics than a regular TaJaDor. It was Ankh’s new power and the man really liked it.

Ninja Yummy stood there confused, being unable to counter when KaKuGera attacked. It wasn't super-fast, but the precision and force of a sharp, needle like skewer that softly entered his shoulder, made it recoil.

\- W-what is that? I don't know it... my child what to do? My child!! - the monster shouted and in a moment the Robotic Yummy shifted its focus from a tree it was ripping out to the fighters nearby.

OOO had to jump back because of lasers shooting from colourful stones placed on the robot’s neck. Despite that, seconds later he attacked the enemy’s right leg with same skewer tactic.

\- Hey Ankh... what... what’s Eiji even doing? - Asked Hina, when she could finally approach him.

\- Whatever he can. Those new Yummies are too strong for regular attacks without the Double Cores, even this new form. However... – Ankh smirked – ...that’s not such a big deal, when he actually plans ahead, taking all the conditions on the field into consideration. The Robot is a small child: strong, but rather thoughtless. The caretaker one is slightly more intelligent, and was under the impression, that they knew everything about us, about OOO. Well, our dear doctor didn't know about that set. Do you know why? I think it’s because she thought I would be more willing to make a show of hand quicker.

\- Because you're a Greeed right? She must have thought you like to boast about everything. Well I can't blame her for thinking that.

\- Oi! - Ankh didn't look pleased, even when Hina chuckled.

\- So... you think Eiji will defeat that Yummy? But... how does he knew what tactics to use?

\- Those Medals were made by me. When I threw them at him, I left a few thoughts in them.

\- Wow... you can do something like that? Good for you Ankh! - she patted his back a bit to forcefully, but the man didn't seem to mind.

OOO at the same time fought with focused precision, using the wings to shield himself from lasers and some weakened Ninja Yummy’s attacks, targeting different parts of his body. The faint whisper of the Bird Greeed, he heard while entering transformation, was right. Slowly wearing out the enemy without using too much energy, was working perfectly. Finally came time for the final blast.

He jumped back, spread the wings and suddenly the skewer rose to an enormous size and started to swirl. Ninja Yummy was too damaged to escape and the robot was to slow.

\- SEIYA!

In an impressive explosion it disintegrated and Eiji untransformed panting and breathing heavily for a while. This tactic was effective, but unfortunately quite energy consuming. He still had the Robot to beat, which has its heavy armour and it would be too much for this form to handle.

\- Eiji! What are you doing! - Ankh threw a fireball to counter another laser shot from the angered enemy.

\- Gimme a moment ok?! I...

\- We don't have one! - Greeed was pissed off.

\- Yes you do! - a voice reached him from behind and when he turned around, two armoured people ran towards the enemy.

Two Births. The 2.0 one and the original shot the Robot causing it to fall down, and struggle getting back up again.

\- How could you be so late! - Ankh shouted at them.

\- It wasn’t easy, ok?! To get any Cell Medals form Director!- shouted the person in the original suit and it was obvious, Date Akira was inside.

\- Like I give a damn! - Ankh responded and ran toward his dumbass.

Eiji was still standing, and really, needed just a few minutes to be ready to fight again. 

\- Here... Use these when you're ready. - Bird Greeed took his new coins and gave the other man two sets: Red and blue.

\- Double form from the begining? And do you think I can use a finisher? - this time Eiji asked. Last lesson taught him at least that.

\- Do it, as fast as you can. Don't waste energy to weaken the enemy. Those two imbeciles are doing that for you. - he glanced at the two Births, they didn't have enough power to win the battle but at least enough to buy some time.

\- Yes of course – he nodded. - Also those new Medals... they are something else... The feeling was definitely different.

\- Of course it was, their origin is different. More properly... Planned.

At this moment Hina reached them too and actually gave Eiji some expensive isotonic.

\- Thanks, I needed that! - he gulped down almost the whole bottle in one go.

\- Yeah I know. Also could you leave your talking, thinking and philosophizing for later?

Eiji just chuckled hearing that. Ankh said nothing, but squinted eyes looking at her. They are the best team ever.

Ten minutes later Births ran out of Cell Medals and Eiji felt he could fight again. First Red medals. Then Blue ones. He was actually curious what will come out of this combination, usually Water and Fire Elements were contradictory to each other, yet he trusted in Ankh’s suggestion.

\- Henshin!

HABICHT! SCHWERTWAL!  
PFAU! ZITTERAAL!  
KONDOR! KRAKE!  
DOPPELKERNE!

KLIFF KOMBINATION!

Perhaps those elements wouldn’t normally be good when used together, this time however, it felt powerful. A stream of boiling water hit the Robot knocking it down yet again. Then, a small school of flying fish hit its gems and broke them making the monster unable to shoot lasers. The monster gave out a loud electronic noise and tried to grab the new challenger. OOO just hopped on its head and summoned a huge sword that looked like a flaming marlin fin. With one slash he cut off the antenna, which caused the enemy to turn around its own axis.

Ankh wasn't too pleased, he told his dumbass to use finisher as fast as possible, but fine, he wanted to give some time for Births to escape. He will have to scold him for this later.

At last he stood on the ground and initiated his final attack. What’s unusual, OOO wasn't part of it. Energy streamed out from him in a shape of a giant burning whale, which resembled a zeppelin. Eiji swung his arms and the 'weapon' flew slowly toward the Yummy. The monster couldn’t control itself and was just spinning around, unable to defend itself. 

The whale just sung its song and hit the monster, engulfing it entirely inside its translucent body. Inside it, a big explosion could be seen, which would be dangerous, due to the robot’s size, fortunately it was contained inside the whale.

After confirming, that the Yummy has been defeated, Eiji cancelled the transformation and fell down to his knees. It was a bit too much for him.

Hina ran towards him, yet she knew he was mostly all right just tired. Ankh wouldn't be walking that slowly had it been any different.

\- Yeah I'm ok, don't worry, we just have to find that woman, because... She is worse than Doctor Maki, or any of our past enemies... She knows what’s bad, what’s unimaginable to do and yet… - he tried to steady his breath.

\- Don't worry Hino – Gotou reached them with Date, after cancelling their respective transformations – Foundation narrowed down the places where she could be hiding. It’s just a matter of days till we find her. That means she won't be able to make another Yummy right? - he asked, and unexpectedly got an answer from a drone that flew to the battlefield.

\- Ahh you're right Mr Gotou Shingo – again Doctor Saito was speaking to them through the machine. - Yet, I have some bad news for all of you. Because you destroyed my experiments a little… too fast to my taste, I've run out of patience. Next time you won’t see just Yummies, oh no... I'll break the tube glass this time, if you know what I mean. And I can assure you, it will be before the Foundation finds me. Ahh I can’t wait to see what kind of hell it’ll cause… – her voice sounded like mixture of pleasured and pissed of tones.

This time it wasn't Ankh who destroyed the drone, even if he wanted to do it. One precise rock throw and it crashed at the nearest tree. It was Hina, quite in the foul mood.

\- She’d better pray, that I don’t get my hands on her first, when we find her – her voice sounded darker than usual.

\- Your brother wouldn't be too happy with you having a criminal record - Eiji tried to joke, but to his surprise he heard Ankh’s chuckle.

\- You really don't know him very well do you?

\- What? What did Shingo do? No really now I want to know! - the man looked at Hina then Ankh then her again. - Hey tell me!

She started to laugh at Eiji too. The tension disappeared quickly, yet one person from the group was already planning ahead.

Ankh knew that the doctor wasn't kidding about her plans. They will have to fight the final battle soon leaving them little time to prepare. Everything that could help should be researched. That meant he had to go there again. He clicked his tongue displeased. Seeing this human again wasn’t his idea of a day well spent.

After arranging an appointment with Births to converse abut final tactic the next day, making sure that Eiji got enough sleep and calories and eating three ice pops himself, Ankh announced he has some business outside and without so much as a word of explanation he left the mansion.

\- What do you think he‘s planning? - asked Hina, eating like crazy too, because even those few minutes in KokuGera Armor burned up most of her stamina.

\- Nothing pleasant I’m sure. You saw how he looked. But, if this really is to be the last fight, we’ll all have be able to do what we can, right? - taking another meat portion, Eiji almost swallow it whole.

\- Hey, at least try to chew it, ok? I understand you’re hungry, but I put some time into make it delicious. Really you're worse than Taka sometimes, when it comes to feeding you.

Eiji just smiled apologetically.

\- It’s Ankh, right? He knows what he is doing... well recently at least – he said trying to eat properly now.

\- Yes... he changed for better… and... so did you. Even that outburst had its good side you know?

\- Really? Like what?

\- You're more conscious of yourself and your needs.

\- Needs... hmm... - Eiji started to chew food and think about it more. He had those right? Demands, needs... even desires. He knew it now, he became more and more conscious of those, that's true. Was is for the best? Guess only time can tell.


End file.
